Let's Play A Game
by Inus lil Miko
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are always at one another's throats.  Kagome challanges Inuyasha to a game he is sure he can win... but when he doesn't, all hell breaks loose.  Can love bloom between the combatants?


Hello everyone! This originally was a comic I was drawing, when suddenly… my scanner broke!! So I will be sharing it with the masses in written form. Eh, I was in a bad mood for writing and it didn't come out as good as I hoped, but when I'm in a good mood I'll refine it later. Anyway please excuse the sloppiness, I'm normally a lot better at this, and the first few chapters always suck anyway. Please enjoy.

inuslilmiko

Disclaimer:……………….no, I don't own Inuyasha…………. But a girl can dream.

Let's Play a Game

Chapter One, "Instincts"

"But you just came back!" Inuyasha yelled. He was not a happy camper right now.

"I know, just listen to me Inuyasha," Kagome was getting tired of trying to explain to the hanyou over and over again why she had to traverse back to the future. He simply wasn't listening.

"No! You are not going back and that's that!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. He was standing defiantly in front of the well. She was not going to get past him this time.

Kagome made a noise somewhat akin to a growl; perhaps she had been traveling with Inuyasha for far too long. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, 'One… two…'

"Heh, stupid… I knew you'd see it my way."

'That's it…' "SIT!!" Kagome screamed as her eyes flew open. Her eyes bored into Inuyasha's back as he lay helpless on the ground. An inaudible string of curses found there way into the broken ground.

"Now Inuyasha please listen," the riled girl started to explain as the spell wore off.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha lifted his head and screamed at her from his position on the ground. "That's the fourth time you sat me today! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Kagome flew her arms into the air and released a yell of anguish, "You're _incorrigible_, Inuyasha!" She took to steps towards the well, one of those steps was unfortunately on top of Inuyasha's back and she pushed off of him and jumped into the well.

'Ow,' Inuyasha thought as he sat up to rub his back, 'I'm a what?' He tried to sound the word out again, "In-car-a-big-bibble…"

"I believe she said 'incorrigible', Inuyasha." Miroku stated as he came through the forest towards the well.

"Keh, whatever…" Inuyasha crossed his arms again and scowled at Miroku, "How long were you listening on us you perverted monk?!"

"It was quite hard not to hear you and Kagome actually…" he started and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I thought you too might actually hurt one another, so I came up to check on you two."

"More like to spy on us you letch." Inuyasha said menacingly. Was Miroku brainless? Of course he'd never hurt Kagome. Sure, he could be insanely mad at her when she was being, well… insane, but he would never ever hurt her.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of spying," Miroku waved his arms defensively.

Inuyasha knew better, "So you're not spying when you 'check' on Sango at the hot spring, eh Miroku?"

Miroku laughed nervously before coughing and putting on a serious face again, "Let's not change the subject shall we?"

'Damn it…' Inuyasha's anger rose in him again. He hated it when people poked their dirty noses in his business. What was going on in his world was his problem, no one else's. Miroku was seriously encroaching on Inuyasha's very large personal space, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Don't even start with me Miroku."

"Inuyasha, I'm only trying to help. I've noticed that's the third time Kagome sat you today."

'fourth,' Inuyasha corrected him in his head, "So?! I can't help it if she's psychopathic!"

"So you're telling me you didn't deserve any of her 'sits' today?"

"Not a single one."

"Not a one…" he raised his eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed at his repetitive question. Of course he didn't deserve them! He didn't deserve any of the sits that Kagome gave him, including today's, "Look Miroku, I don't know why you keep pestering me about Kagome, I did nothing to her!" he turned towards the well, "Now if you excuse me I have to go get the crazy bitch back before she stays away for another god-awful week!" And with that, he disappeared down the well.

Miroku shook his head slowly, feeling sorry for his friend. Inuyasha was defiantly stubborn, but no way was he that dense. 'When will you learn?' Miroku thought as he turned back towards the village.

...

Inuyasha felt his feet gently touch the ground. He glanced upward, half expecting to see Kagome staring angrily back at him. She wasn't there. He nimbly jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house. At first he didn't see her, but he could smell her. Her scent was everywhere. The enticing smell of lavender and rain mixed to form the addicting allure that was Kagome. He breathed in deep, not getting enough of it. With a start he realized what he was doing before a snorted, sending the smell from his nose. He blushed gently wondering why he was so attracted to her aroma.

As the leaves gently rustled and the wind blew, he could here the birds merrily chirping away. His mind started to calm, the tantalizing thoughts started to wander away from his mind. His body instinctively relaxed as he stood under the Goshinbuku tree, enjoying the warmth of the beautiful spring day. Then he saw her. She was standing at her open window, seeming to be staring off into space. 'Maybe she's enjoying the day too,' Inuyasha thought. As if to confirm his musings, Kagome stretched her young body and sighed happily. Her lithe form lingered in Inuyasha's mind when she disappeared back into her room. 'She's so relaxed in this time…' Inuyasha thought somewhat sadly. He felt bad that he always had to tear her away from her security and comfort that was her home. But the group needed her… he needed her. Although he was somewhat deterred to bring her back again, he forced the scowl back on his face and jumped to her window. Now matter what he felt, he was too hardheaded to let her win this argument.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha come flying threw her window, "Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That's a dumb question, I'm bringing you back."

"No you're not! I'm not done here yet." She turned her back to him and stomped out of her room. At least she was going too until two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around again.

"Yes I am!" Inuyasha exclaimed and picked her up throwing her over her shoulder. Kagome yipped at his action. She stared stupidly at her open door, not sure what she should do while he was stomping out of her room in the opposite direction. She was knocked out of her stupor when she saw her brother coming up the stairs.

"Souta! Guess who's here!" she grinned, 'Hehe, perfect.'

Souta looked over, and discovered his hero, "Inu onii-chan!" he squealed with delight.

Inuyasha turned slowly, only to discover a very hyper boy come running in his direction, 'Oh shit.'

The young boy attached himself onto Inuyahsa's leg and exploded with a barrage of questions. "Did you kill Naraku yet? How many demons have you killed now? Did you're sword get any bigger? Why are you holding onto Kagome like that? Are you taking her back? No fair! I want to go too! Inuyasha why can't I go with you?!"

Inuyasha just starred dumbly at Souta, 'Wow, he sure can talk fast…' Kagome took Inuyasha's state of confusion to her advantage and wiggled from his loose grip and landed hard on the floor.

Thankfully, Souta kept on going on about how useful he'd be in a fight against demons, "Look Inuyasha! I've been practicing!" he held out his hands like claws and swung them around. "Sankontessou!!" he said weakly.

"Ehh…" was all Inuyasha managed to get out.

Meanwhile, Kagome was long gone. She dashed to the kitchen as Souta gave his frightful rendition of Inuyasha's basic attack. 'Great,' she thought, 'now all I need is Inuyasha's precious Ramen, and I can get out of here.' All Kagome needed to do was to get the things she forgot the first time she went back to his time. She really was coming right back, like she tried to explain to Inuyasha, but he didn't listen to her, '…as usual,' Kagome concluded in her mind. She was all done in the kitchen and headed back upstairs to the medicine cabinet to get bandages. Kagome went throughout the house trying to remember everything. During her ransacking of the house she completely forgot about the hanyou. An hour had past since he got there and she was wondering if Souta fried his mind with all his whining. She ran upstairs to attempt to save the brain cells that might still be left and arrived at her room only to find them missing. She started back down the simple hallway only to hear Souta's screams coming from his room. Kagome gasped and dashed toward it. She face faulted as she opened the door… they were only playing his new video game.

"Souta, don't scream like that you had me worried that Inuyasha was hurting you!" She reprimanded him.

'Why does everybody think I'd hurt someone?' Inuyasha thought rather annoyed.

"He _is_ hurting me Kagome! He's crushing my spirit! This is the 7th time I've lost to him." Inuyasha turned and gave Kagome a toothy smirk.

"Oh is that all Souta?" she was relieved to hear nothing was wrong.

"Is that _all_?! I'm only the best person since like… _ever_ at this game, and here Inuyasha is, kicking my butt and it's the first time he's played it!"

"Heh, damn straight kid, when it comes to fighting, I'm unstoppable!" He said grinning like a mad man. He liked these 'bideo game' things.

"Well aren't you cocky…" Kagome said as she sat down in-between them. They just started a new round. "What's this game called anyway," she tried to pretend like she was interested, but the two people trying to kill themselves on screen where boring her to death. 'Real life battles are so much more, uh, entertaining.' She thought to herself.

"Mortal Kombat." Souta said automatically, not really paying attention to his sister. "Damn it!" Souta swore as he lost again.

"Souta! No Swearing!" Kagome reprimanded.

"You would swear to if Inuyasha kept beating you all the time!"

"No I wouldn't, because I'd never let Inuyasha win." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, he took it as a challenge.

"Keh, you wish Kagome. I could beat you at anything blindfolded and my hands tied behind my back!"

"Oh please, you can't even win an argument, never mind anything else against me."

"Can too win an argument!"

"Can not."  
"Can too!" Their faces got closer at each one of their exclamations until their noses pressed up against one another. They stared deep into each other's eyes, each filled with passion. Filled with the passion to win! They were growling at one another until Kagome broke the silence.

"Fine!" Kagome said not backing away from Inuyasha's face, "We'll settle this!" She turned to her brother who was idly watching the whole argument, "Souta, give me that controller!"

"But Sis, do you even know how to play?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Do you honestly think you can beat me? I've got the instincts to fight" He puffed his chest out, "And I'm the best!"

"You're also the best at gloating," Kagome said sarcastically as Souta showed her the buttons on the controller. Kagome had instincts to fight too… just not physical fighting.

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha paused and realized what she had said, "Wait…"

Souta finished, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, someone has to show this pompous jerk his place!" and with that the game started.

Kagome picked a rather scantily clad looking girl and Inuyasha picked the biggest, buffest man you could choose. The match started off fair enough, they both seemed evenly matched. Until Souta glanced at Inuyasha and noticed that he wasn't even looking at the screen!

Inuyasha yawned, "Is that all you got, girl?"

Kagome on the other hand looked like she was trying her hardest, but her character was near death.

Souta sighed, 'I knew she couldn't beat him.' All of a sudden there was an ominous voice of "Finish Him!" 'Wait… "Him"?' Souta thought as he glanced at the screen. Kagome's character did one last kick and sent Inuyasha's character flying, only to get impaled by spikes at the bottom of the pit. Souta and Inuyasha were flabbergasted. They sat staring inane at the screen.

"I lost…?" Inuyasha was stupefied.

Kagome on the other hand grinned madly at Inuyasha and prodded him with her elbow, "The best at fighting eh?" He slowly twisted his head and blinked at her a couple times.

"Sis… how'd you… what did you… you were near death, and Inuyasha was practically at full heath!"

She just laughed and stood up to head back downstairs, "Let's just say… I've got instincts." She winked at the pair before leaving.

Inuyasha stared at the door, then stared at Souta, then stared at the TV screen, "IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted.

Kagome laughed when she heard him scream and headed for the well house. Today is a good day. She stretched gently before jumping into the well, and smiled when the warm blue light over took her.

...

Well what do you think? Eh It's defiantly not my best… but it's 2 in the morning, and right now I really don't care. I was going to make this a one-shot… but I have some good ideas for some new games that Inuyasha and Kagome could play trying to one-up each other, so maybe I'll continue it. Some influence would be nice because I'm not sure where to head in this story. Please review and tell me what you think.

Inuslilmiko


End file.
